


The Blood Trials

by bunymyun



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), NU'EST, SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dystopia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 15:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: The world is no longer as you know it. Millions have died; men, women, children. Only those with the wolf gene active in their system survived, and the trials began to remind us all who is truly superior. Wolves, or humans.





	The Blood Trials

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this fic finally!!!
> 
> I started this three years ago, and haven't finished the actual story, but it's more than half way completed so now, I'm simply rebooting it. It's been removed from AFF, so I hope you guys can get behind me on here as you did when I originally posted it. 
> 
> As for why SHINee's Jonghyun got removed from the story completely: After his untimely death, I no longer felt it was okay to keep writing about him. He's my number one k-pop bias and I really don't have it in me to write about him, despite his personal plot line. Trust me, I went over it over and over again and I just... couldn't. He means to much to me to subject him to the trials, even if they're fiction. When we get to what would have been his chapter, I'll let you guys know, and then you'll hopefully see why I changed him out. 
> 
> Thanks again for clicking on this story, pls help me out by commenting and giving kudos if you can. This fic is still my own sick and twisted original, which might seem bogus because of the ever popular Hunger Games and Maze Runner. I iwsh those kinds of stories weren't so popular sometimes lol

**Prologue**

Those who knew of the Old World said it was once separated into hundreds of countries. That each one had its own language, race, ethnicity. That they used to be human, in every sense of the word. Their governments made mistakes and judged people based on every aspect of their lives. If  it  looked out of place, chances were you didn't survive that way for very long. These people were persecuted by the government, people of power, and killed off. It didn't take long for the millennials to fight back. They saw something wrong with the system, and knew they could destroy it once and for all. 

The Millennials gathered in secret, forming a society only they knew about called the Novus Ordo. They were a society filled with men and women with the brightest ideas and strongest hearts. They formed the Novus Ordo in order to protect themselves, their families and the future generations that were being persecuted for wanting freedom. Soon the Novus Ordo became an institution, underground and maintained for decades- the government became suspicious of their movements and soon became afraid of what the Novus Ordo was capable of. The millennials had grown in number by the year 2115. They were all old enough to overthrow the government, and soon, they did. 

What remained of the government of the Old World lived in fear for five months before declaring war in early 2116, thinking that they were prepared to battle the millennials who rebelled. 

They weren't prepared for biogenetic warfare. 

* * *

 

The millennials spent years developing a drug that would affect anyone over the age of 65. It was supposed to speed up the process of decarbonization from the inside out. The older you were, the faster it worked on you. The faster your lungs began to cave in on themselves, turning them rotten and filling with tar. It took one week before the millennials and the government began to hold nationwide fire pits in order to get rid of all the deceased. 

By 2117 the world's population went down by the millions, families fled to the less populated countries hoping to escape from the danger. The war raged on, and more and more weapons of mass destruction were created. Until one scientist named Lux, and her team created the deadliest one.

Lux tried to keep her weapon secret, knowing perfectly well what it would do. She had released a 0.05 milligram dosage on her subjects, a group of 30 men and women. It took a total of five minutes for the weapon to completely spread to the subjects, falling to the ground, convulsing until they stopped moving altogether. 

It took all of one hour to see the difference in the men. It was slow at first, the scientists were sure that they were imagining things as the drug began to work.

The men started to grow hair all over their bodies. A trick of the light, they thought, until their bodies began to  change. They could hear the audible cracking of bones and blood curdling snarls release from their throats. 

As they watched, the bodies inside the chamber began to shift, the snarls increasing and soon enough, what once were humans, were now wolves. 

Angry, snarling and rabid wolves. 

Terrified, Lux's team abandoned her. If the government caught wind of this, they would be executed. She didn't blame her team for leaving, it was her responsibility. Lux watched the glass in terror as she knew what this would do. 

_ A new era,  _ she thought, as she watched in terrified fascination how the wolves sniffed at the dead women. Lux moved to check on the DNA of the women and the men who were affected by the chemical. She ran tests on them and found that the men who had changed all had an extra Y chromosome in their genetic code.  She ran more tests, seeing the differences between the men who remained and the men who turned into wolves. What she found sent her head spinning. 

The wolves had taken their ranks already, no alphas, one beta and the rest were omegas. Omegas meant one thing in Lux's eyes. Life could still go on. They could reproduce; humankind would not cease to exist. 

Lux sat in her chair, facing the observation window, a hand gripping her cellphone, the other touching the glass as a wolf neared her, no longer snarling. She thought about all the people this would affect, all the women it would affect. She knew if women had extra testosterone it was possible that they could survive. She  had to tell the millennials; she had to try. 

Lux had to speak to the head of Novus Ordo.

 

* * *

It took a series of calls and a very long argument along with a personal visit from the head of Novus Ordo for  Lux to explain what had happened. She went over each and every test, went over every single possibility of women still somehow surviving. Lux wasn't entirely sure what would happen if the women did happen to survive, but it was too late. 

As Lux faced the observation window, explaining the possible outcomes to the Novus Ordo, she heard the faint click of a gun as she saw the beta in the pack start to convulse slightly, changing back slowly. She closed her eyes as she heard the click of the trigger before everything went black. 

"Thank you, for your service to this world, Professor Lux. As a reward, we'll name this after you." The Head of Novus Ordo pulled their cellphone from their pocket, dialing quickly and waiting for an answer. "Lux was murdered. I'll head back to HQ with the sample of her weapon." A pause, and a sigh. "Yes, I told you, Minister: I know what I'm doing. This is the only way to guarantee a new era."

 

* * *

The next few months were spent mass producing 400 Lux. 

No warnings were given.

Novus Ordo dropped the chemical over the largest cities, hundreds of thousands of planes flying over each and every city for months on end, the smallest of doses killing off millions within the hour. The world came to an abrupt halt. People did not know what was happening as mostly women fell to their demise all over the world, and men began to either die, or snap into their new bodies. 

Soon, the surviving women were coveted, and they began to flee. They did as best they could to hide, running away and leaving their families behind. Many chose to take refuge in the countries who declared themselves neutral at the beginning of the war. Many decided to simply end their lives before they were caught. They feared that the would be hunted, and they weren't wrong. 

Major cities were beginning to put prices over their heads, they began to turn themselves in, or were experimented on by the remaining scientists. 

One year passed before the clamor of 400 Lux calmed. One year for the surviving population to restart their lives. 

There was a new leader to Novus Ordo, and he was an alpha. 

Novus Ordo took the year of chaos to allow the men who turned into wolves to control themselves, find their order and run on pack life. Nature took over sooner than they thought it would, cities forming clans and soon enough, they began to integrate pack dynamics into a government system. 

Alphas became leaders, betas became followers, the omegas stayed out of trouble as much as possible. Those who remained human agreed to follow the pack life as well, taking positions as subordinates. Many were confused and found the new systems as awkward, but as the months passed, it became easier, life started up again, having no choice than to go back to how things once were. 

No one saw race, no one saw money as an issue, there were no differences in previous social statuses and everyone stuck to their ranks when it came to domesticity. Cities were rebuilt, state lines were expanded in the U.S. to new ones where there were no longer 50 states, only major cities which could still sustain human life. 

In Europe, countries joined together to make it easier on the Novus Ordo. Soon the hundreds of countries reduced themselves to 30 major countries and the Unmarked Lands where there was no longer a semblance of society. They were deemed far too unfit to live in by pack life, and soon no one ever went to the Unmarked Lands ever again.

By the year 2130, Novus Ordo had settled all over the world, branches popping up in the new countries. The world was at peace for a brief moment, Novus Ordo was silent, keeping the peace, maintaining order that the world had never seen before. 

Novus Ordo had a plan to keep it that way, they wanted to continue to perfect their world. However, their desire to further develop the new era lead to the Commander in Chief ordering a methodical way to ensure that the "Chosen Ones" were the ones who were going to lead mankind to a utopian society. The Commander wanted a special place where only the most perfect beings could live and thrive, furthering the development of their perfect utopia. 

_ "Paradise! It's what everyone wants. With the way things are going, soon people will forget that there was a god, and they will worship us instead. In a manner of speaking, that is. Those who enter Paradise are guaranteed to live happily for the rest of their lives and their future generations to come. That's a price anyone is willing to pay. Especially after being reminded of why we are the way we are now.” _

The others watched as their alpha gave out the orders and remained silent as they listened to his plans. They knew somewhere in this plan something could go wrong, but fear had gotten them all to where they are now, and fear would keep the population from revolting. It seemed foolproof for them, and they went ahead and began to form the trials. 

By the start of the following year, the first trials were set, and soon, everyone was terrified of The Blood Trials, of being chosen, of being eligible to fight for Paradise, no matter how tempting the reward was. 

The reward was worth it for many in the end, and the first winners of the Trials were sent to Paradise, where they would be joined in the next two years. The tradition of being chosen was celebrated, and always an honor, until the full reality of what was to come hit the subjects. The Trials' subjects were always treated like royalty. And it was usually enough of a taste of Paradise to drive them into wanting to win. 

It was the beginning of the new era everyone in Novus Ordo wanted, and it was working. 

Fifty years passed, and now there were 25 couples in Paradise, their population growing, the smallest of the most perfect gene pool. Each pair to survive the Trials were pampered, exclusively to their likes and dislikes. They lived, in a "paradise" as was promised. 

Behind closed doors, the winners lived through night terrors, confiding in each other of the horrors they lived, the mistakes they made, and the others they killed. 

Once the Trials were over, they remained in their heads, lived in their hearts, tortured their soul, the Trials were over but for them, it was the weight of the world on their shoulders, knowing what they did. And they silently prayed behind the backs of Novus Ordo. They prayed that the Trials would be put to an end. That someone would be strong enough to want them to end, that someone would be the strongest of all the alphas, and that they would put an end to the misery that is the Trials. They didn't wish this upon anyone, and they secretly hoped that one day, it would be over, thankful that their children did not have to be subjected to the Trials.


End file.
